


Cyanide

by White_meets_Green



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_meets_Green/pseuds/White_meets_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was is 1714 in France when you went to your first ball. It was there you met Rachel. It was there you died. It was 1714 when you promised yourself you would never fall in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanide

It was is 1714 in France when they won the war against the English and you attended your first ball. You just turned nineteen and your parents allowed you to go with them. You put on your best dress (even though you absolutely despised dresses). You even let your mother put some make-up on you. It was all so thrilling to you. You arrived with another family. Both families agreed that you should dance with their son.

You walked into the ball, you’re holding onto his arm. Your eyes widen at the extravagant building you walked into. You couldn’t believe all of it was real.

“Wow,” You say as you scan around the room, looking at all the faces.

“Listen,” You hear him say and you turn to look at him. “I don't want to dance with you. I didn’t even want to come here, especially not with your family.” He pulls his arm away from you and walks away, disappearing into the crowd. You huff in anger and stomp to nearest seat. You sit there, staring off into the crowd of happy faces, wondering why he didn't want to dance with you. But all thoughts leave your head when a girl crosses your vision.

She has long blond hair and brown eyes. She smiles at you and you notice you were staring. The girl looks like she apologized to a man when she started to walk towards you. You swallowed down the lump in your throat. You never felt this way about anyone, no one has ever had this effect on you. You stand when she approaches you and you happen to tower over the small girl.

“Hello.” She speaks.

“H-Hello.” You stumble over your greeting. She giggles and you’re sure your face is bright red.

“I see you’re sitting alone, would you like to dance?” The girl holds out her hand.

“Yes.” You answer almost too quickly. You take her hand eagerly and she leads you into the crowd. She wraps her arms around your neck as you rest your hands on her hips. It seems like time slows as you sway and dance with her.

“I’m Rachel,” She says. “Who are you?”

“Chloe.” She rests her head on your shoulder and you can feel her smile.

“Pretty name.”

“Not as pretty as you.” You say with confidence. You feel a hand snake around to the back of your head. Rachel yanks you down for a kiss, you feel yourself melt into her lips. When she pulls away you try to lean in for another kiss but she stops you with her finger.

“I have something I want to show you.” Rachel whispers in your ear. She leads you several corridors into a darker room.

Right when the door shut her lips were on yours, hands holding your head in place. Your heart is racing in your ears, you didn't hear the door opening. Rachel squeezes your breasts through your dress. You moan into the kiss. You feel a sharp pain in your stomach. Rachel backs away and screeches when you cough blood, you look down and see a dagger in your torso. Your head is dizzy and you fall onto your knees. Coughing blood up once more, you look up to see Rachel backed into a corner with a shadow in front of her holding another knife. Blood is pooled under you, you fall down.

Rachel’s skin being pierced is the last thing you see before your body completely shuts down.

* * *

 

You grunt when a blinding light is flashed in your face.

“Is she awake?” You hear a female voice. Luckily, they we’re speaking french.

“You think I fucking know? Why don’t you calm down.” Another voice, male. The light fades away.

“Well fuck you too. I’m just curious.” The woman’s voice sounded clearly annoyed.

“Hey.” A second male voice, deeper. “Leave her alone. I’m not completely done with her.”

You felt tired and dirty; almost like you’ve been trapped somewhere for years. You try too see what’s going on but your eyes refuse to open. You hear the second man’s voice chant something. Your body jerks up, eyes flying wide open. You stay like that, observing your location, upside down.

“You can stand.” The guy and girl say. So you do.

**  
“Welcome.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at fanart when i saw fanged!Chloe and decided to write this. Also Carmilla kinda ended so it maybe or maybe not have some similarities


End file.
